New lining materials have been devised, which have proved to be suitable substitutes for asbestos. The linings comprise glass fibres coated with a refractory alumino-silicate sheath.
The accepted manner of preparation of the substance for applying to a surface, is to make it into a cloth like strip for storage purpose, using a suitable binder and then immediately before application, spread an adhesive either on the strip or the surface of both and thereafter press the strip onto the surface. A three layer laminate is thus formed and consists of the base member which has the surface to which the strip is applied, the adhesive and the strip itself.
In environments where the new lining material is required to be used in order to make use of its fire retardent characteristics, but at the same time would be subjected to high dynamic loads e.g. in a gas flow duct made from a composite fibre material, particularly a jet engine gas flow duct, such methods of attachment as are described herein before are used, with the attendant risk of separation of the laminate.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved method of attachment of glass fibres which are coated with a refractory alumina-silicate sheath, to a non metallic fibre member.